


The Most Wonderful Time

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, foster brothers zouis, orphan!louis, orphan!zayn, toddler Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: Louis decides Liam talks too much. "You idiot. I mean why are you treating me like.. a person?"Louis can see Liam forrow his brows and frown from the corner of his eye as they approach the car. It's not the cutest face Louis has ever seen. Really, it's not."Well, you are a person aren't you?" Now his eyes widen with wonder, "Oh my god, are you an A.I. from the future?"He might have cracked a smile but he can't give Liam the satisfaction.ORI had a dialogue prompt and it got way away from me.





	The Most Wonderful Time

Louis is getting aggravated with Liam's behaviour. For some reason the kid thought it would be okay to sit next to Louis during lunch. Every day. For the past three weeks. He's tried striking several conversations to no avail. Louis isn't the small talk type. Nor is he a people person. Really, why cant Liam just....not? He doesn't know what the younger boy is planning but he's sick of it. 

It's Friday afternoon and the final bell has released the students. They barrel into the hallway like a herd of wild animals. Christmas break has begun but as usual he waits in a corner until the herd has come and gone before going to his locker. As he stuff his backpack with textbooks, it rips dropping what feels like five tons of school work. Just his fucking luck. He can't afford another backpack. 

"Fuck!" His shout is masked by the slamming locker door. Sighing he turns to gather his belongings only to find none other than Liam on the ground with an armfull of his papers. 

"You're taking two math classes? I can barely pass one. You must be a genius"

Ignoring the statement, Louis grabs what's left on the ground and briskly walks towards the exit. It's not any of Liam's business how many math courses he's taking. He can hear Liam scrambling to catch up. "Why are you doing this?" He huffs. 

"Um because your a bag is literally in two pieces and suprisingly you have a LOT of shit. Thought I'd help you carry it out to your car." 

Louis decides Liam talks too much. "You idiot. I mean why are you treating me like.. a person?"

Louis can see Liam forrow his brows and frown from the corner of his eye as they approach the car. It's not the cutest face Louis has ever seen. Really, it's not. 

"Well, you are a person arent you?" Now his eyes widen with wonder, "Oh my god, are you an A.I. from the future?"

He might have cracked a smile but he can't give liam the satisfaction. "Look," he starts as they reach his car, "I appreciate the help. But stay away from me Liam. I'm nothing but trouble."

"Yeah that's what every one says but I don't think it's true. Maybe I'm naive. Whatever. Just... give me a call if you ever need a friend. And, Happy Christmas!"

Louis grunts in response and speeds off.

That night as he readies for bed, his mind wanders back to Liam. To his bright shining eyes and smile, his incessant need to speak, the way he always manages to spill a bit of water on himself at lunch and something inside him shifts. It only takes five minutes for someone to get bored of his silence or crude remarks. Not Liam. He came back everyday at 12:15pm with a new anecdote, happy to have a one sided conversation and get told to fuck off. 

Liam's friends often gave him funny looks whenever he by passed them to sit next to Louis. On one instance, Niall very loudly gave his disapproval. Don't waste your time on him, Li. Just give it up. But he never listened. It didn't make any sense.

A soft knock on his door interrupts his train of thought and then soft voice follows, "Louis?" 

He's been a foster kid since he was seven years old, but he was disruptive and loud then. Nobody wanted a hyperactive child. Eventually he learned to control his behaviour, to keep quiet but by then he was too old for any potential new parents to want him anyway. So he bounced between a few foster houses until he landed here when he was 13. 

The home is run by an lovely elderly woman, Ms. Angela. She treats them well enough but is not very affectionate. She never has more than four children at once- Louis lasting the longest. Most of them are only around for a few weeks or months before they are adopted. A social worker just dropped off a four year old two weeks ago and for an unknown reason he only speaks to Louis. He guesses that's who's at the door now. 

Opening the door, Louis is met with the sight of the boy, Zayn. He crouches down to his level, whispering "hey buddy. You should be in bed." 

The pouting child outstretches his arms silently asking to be held. Louis obliges without missing a beat, gently swaying to soothe Zayn. "What is it, Zaynie? Whats wrong?" He notices when Zayn starts to cry and moves to lay on the bed with the child on his chest. "Shh" 

After a few minutes, still through tears Zayn speaks softer than ever, "M-miss my mummy." And Louis never thought two words could ever break his heart as much as this. He hugs Zayn tighter, remembering the nights he had no one. He sees so much of himself in this small child and he would hate for Zayn to grow to loathe himself as Louis does. Louis is broken, he knows he's broken but he would do anything to keep Zayn intact. 

"It's okay. It's okay to miss her. I miss my mum too, every day. When I miss her a lot I remember all of my happy memories of her and I know she's watching over me. Just like i know your Mum is watching over you." Louis doesn't know if Zayn even understands what he's saying but he has to try.

"Mummys watching me?"

"Yes, darling. She will always be watching over you. You're going to be okay."

"Okay.." he says nodding off, then as an after thought. "Mummy used to let me make cookies. Chocochip cookies!" The boy trails off, smiling as he falls asleep.

Louis waits a few minutes to make sure he's asleep before moving him to the left side of the bed. It's only then he realizes he's shaking. He wants to cry but he's trained himself not to for so long that he can't.  
\--  
It's three days later that he quietly pads outside for a cigarette. Zayn is inside playing with his new toys from Santa (Ms. Angela and Louis). Angela has pulled him aside yesterday and for the first time in five years acknowledged his birthday. But it wasn’t a happy conversation. She kindly let him know that now he was eighteen he had to find a place of his own. She would let him stay through the rest of the school year but he had to go soon after. It kept him up all night. 

He works his ass off in school, so he will probably get into a good university. But even still he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to get a job and maintain himself. And now there’s Zayn. Could Louis just leave him behind?

As he reaches for his pack a slip of paper fall to the ground. Liam's number. After lighting up, he pulls out his phone as well and dials the number not even sure what he's going to say. He has half a mind to hang up when Liam answers but, well, before he can Liam is talking non stop. As he always does. 

"Louis, is this you?! Sorry, didn't expect you to actually call. Hold on I have to pause this game, Niall's going to be pissed. Whatever." 

In the safety of being alone, Louis smiles.

"Anyway what's up? Oh jeeze, I haven't even let you speak. This _is_ Louis, right?"

"I-um. Yeah, it's me. Just wanted to thank you and um... I'm a little late but Happy Christmas." 

Liam tone changes to something serious, "You don't have anything to thank me for."

"I do. You want to be my friend and that... that means a lot to a lonely time traveling robot like meself" he gets a loud laughing response at that and even let's out a chuckle himself. Liam follows up with asking what he's doing for the rest of break.

"We could grab something to eat or I don’t know." 

Louis palms the bit of extra cash Ms. Angela gifted him for his Christmas. "Yeah. Um, I still have to buy a new backpack if you want to meet at like the mall tomorrow." He hopes Liam can't hear how nervous he is. It dissipates when Liam agrees. 

They talk for another hour (mostly Liam) before Liam is called for dinner and has to go. But that's how Louis find himself spending an entire day with the most adorably annoying kid in his class. They meet up around noon and go shopping after grabbing a bite. Liam makes Louis try on silly hats as they run around a department store and then cap the evening off at the skate park. Louis laughs harder than he has in a while when Liam takes his skateboard and immediately fall on his face. He gets the hang of it with Louis help of course.

It’s a pleasant surprise when he realizes Liam lives near by and they’re taking the same bus. They’re the only ones at the bus stop late at night and a light snow is starting to fall. The street lamp lights Liam’s face just so and Louis is kind of breathless. Today has been the best day of his life. He tells Liam so and is rewarded with the brightest of smiles and a hug.

“I’ve had a great day, too. We should definitely do it again.” He continues when Louis smiles back, “You’ve got a really nice smile. I hadn’t seen it before today.”

He knows it’s because of Liam. He has not felt…anything for years. Then Liam came along and now he’s overflowing with emotions. Then he sees Liam is conveniently standing beneath the bus stop sign and a strategically placed piece of mistletoe. With courage he never knew he had before today, Louis steps closer the Liam.

“Lou, what are you-”

“Mistletoe.” Is all he whispers before he leans in and lays his lips on Liam’s. Liam kisses back fervently, grabbing on to Louis smooth jaw. 

Louis doesn’t know what will happen when he graduates school and has to move, what’ll happen to Zayn if Louis leaves, but for the first time since he was a child he feels happy. And finally, finally, he feels like maybe he’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a prompt for me, leave it in the comments. I lose writing inspiration a lot so prompts really help! Or you know just leave a comment and let me know what you think of this :)  
> Merry Xmas and happy holidays to all.


End file.
